lorddarcyfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The timeline of the ''Lord Darcy'' series is identical to that of the real world up to early 1199 AD, when Richard the Lionheart is not killed by an enemy arrow during the siege of the Château de Châlus-Chabrol. As a result, the disastrous reign of his brother, John Lackland, never happens, the House of Plantagenet remains in power, and the fall of the Angevin Empire as it occured in our timeline is averted. Pre-Christian Times ;c1000 BCThere would be no 'BCE' in the Lord Darcy universe. :The Dedannans pass through Scotland before conquering Ireland.Lord Darcy ISBN 978 1 473 20105 7, p 27 12th century ;1187 ; 29 March 1187 : Birth of Arthur I ;mid-March 1199 : King Richard's troops besiege the small Château of Chaluz in central France. ;25 March 1199 : King Richard narrowly escapes death by a French arrow. ;— :Richard secures his throne and returns to England 13th century ;1216 :Prince John dies, leaving King Richard's nephew, Arthur, as the sole heir to the Angevin throne.ibid, p 48 ;1219 :King Richard dies; Arthur I succeeds him, beginning a long reign of justice and wisdom. ;1280 :Henry III elcted Holy Roman Emperor''ibid'' p 412 ;1283 :John II dies, and Henry III succeeds to the throne''ibid'' p 412 14th Century : At some point in this century, St Hilary Robert works out the laws of magic in a small monastery in Walsingham.ibid, p 139 15th Century ;1420 :Harold I signs the Treaty of Copenhagen, ending the First Baltic War''ibid'', pp 380, 412 16th century ;1569 :In the reign of John III, the Western Hemisphere continents of New England and New France are discovered.ibid p 175''ibid'' p 380 ;1589 or 1598 :18 May :An attempt by five men to murder the Duke of Kent is thwarted and the men hanged. This day is then made a local holiday in Canterbury.ibid p 97 17th century ;1633 :Consecration of the Chapel of St Edward the Confessor in Westminster Palace, during the reign of Edward VII 18th century Founding of the Duchy of Robertia, named after Robert II, which lies along the coast of the Gulf of Mechicoe in New England ;1708 :Death of Robert, Prince of Britain''ibid'', p 414 ;c1730 :Birth of Gwiliam IVibid p 425 19th century ;1812 :Death of Gwiliam IV, great-great-great-grandfather of John IV and Prince Richard.ibid p 425 ;1848 :Early part of the reign of Gwiliam Vibid p 433 :Two sorcerers, working independently, Reinhardt von Horst of Westphalia and Duivid Shea of Ulster, discover a method for retaining the appearance and vigour of youth''ibid'' p 433 ;c1874 :Birth of Walter Gotobed, future Master Cabinetmaker to the Duke of Kent.ibid p 87 ;1891 :The Treat of Copenhagen is revised and signed''ibid'' p 179 20th century ;1902 :Birth of the future Duke of Kent.ibid p 92 :Birth of Brendon Kelleighibid p 495 ;c1910 :Birth of Master Sorcerer Timothy VirdeauStanding near the door was a smallish man in his middle fifties, ibid p 100 ;1914 ;24 May :Walter Gotobed appointed Master Cainetmaker to the Duke of Kent.ibid p 87 ;c1917 :Birth of Casimir IX ;c1921 :Birth of Lord Darcy"He was 18 years old, and his fingers, clawlike, had dug into and were holding onto the damp earth on which he lay." ibid p 495 ;c1922 :Birth of Margaret Campbell-McDonald, future Duchess of Kent.ibid p 118 :Sigismund III of Poland begins his expansion eastward into Russia''ibid'' p 498 ;1926? :Possible birth of Lord Seiger ;1927 :Death of 'the Old Duke' of Kent''ibid'' p 88 ;1929 :Sergeant Brendon Kelleigh serves under Lord Darcy's father in Sudan :Lord Darcy's father is wounded in Sudan ;1930's :Sir Edward Elmer invents the spell that allows a King's Messenger to perfectly identify themselves.ibid pp 176, 486 :Father Villiers, of the County of Vexin, born"He was, Lord Darcy judged, in his forties", ibid p 324 ;c1935 :Birth of John IVBut he was ten years older than Duke Richard, ibid p 90 ;1937 :Casimir IX ascends the throne of Poland ;1939 :The Polish Navy tries to break through the Anglo-French/Scandinavian blockade of the Baltic Sea, but is defeated. :Lieutenant Darcy and Journeyman Sorcerer Sean O Lochlainn meet for the first time. :Ukraine annexed by Poland''ibid'' p 379 :Sir Andrew Campbell-MacDonald goes to New England to fight the red aborigines.Lord Darcy, ISBN 978 1 473 20105 7, p 118 ;1941 :Margaret Campbell-McDonald marries Chester Lowell.ibid, p 18 ;1944 :Margaret Campbell-McDonald marries His Grace, the Duke of Kent.ibid p 107 ;c1945 :Birth of Richard, Duke of NormandyThe Duke is nineteen in 1964. Lord Darcy, ISBN 978 1 473 20105 7, p 13 :Birth of Lord Quentin of Kent''ibid'' p 108 ;1948 :Birth of Lady Anne, daughter of the Duke of Kent.ibid p 108 ;1951 :Gilbert, Count de la Vexin, succeeds to the county seat ;1957 :The village where Sir Andrew Campbell-MacDonald was living is burnt to the ground after great carnageLord Darcy, ISBN 978 1 473 20105 7, p 188 ;1964 :January : Hugh, Marquis of Cherbourg disappears, and Lord Darcy is sent to Cherbourg to investigate.the 'Atlantic Curse' case is described as having taken place 'last January' ibid p 92 : May :Lord Camberton leaves Canterbury for a holiday in Scotland.ibid p 92 :Death of the Duke of Kent.ibid p 92 ;1968-1970 :Sean O Lochlainn lectures at the University of BudaPest while studying for his Doctorate of Thaumaturgy (ThD) in Theoretics and Analogue Math''ibid'', pp 393, 405 ;1969 :Olga Polovski hears Master Sean speak at the University of Budapest''ibid'', p 405 ;1972 :October 14 :Death of Lord Arlen, head of Mayard House, publishers ;1974 :April 11 :Death of Jillbert, Count de la Vexin ;1975 :June 6 :The Ipswich Phial is used References